La mafia de los noroeste
by Lechuza17
Summary: una historia alterna de gravity fall en los años 20. En donde Dipper y Mabel se mudan con su tío que no loa visto en años en gravity falls. Dipper tendrá que elegir si trabaja para la mafia mas grande del pueblo, la familia noroeste.(la categoría puede cambiar a M)
1. Bienvenido a gravity fall

**Esta historia se toma en los años de 1920 en Estados Unidos, y esta historia será en primera persona. Se preguntara de qué persona pues pronto se darán cuenta de quién es.**

* * *

Siento mis ojos arder por no dormir, mierda y este maldito asiento de tren no ayuda a dormir—dejo de ver por la ventana y miro a Mabel. como Mabel puede dormir así. Bueno, solo tengo que aguantar un poco, ya casi llegamos.

Veo que Mabel se movía un poco, me quede observando la, empezó a llorar. Me pongo de pie, empiezo a mover a Mabel para despertarla y diciéndole.

—Mabel, Mabel. —Veo que ella abre sus ojos.

—Dipper, ya llegamos —me decía Mabelcon una voz triste. Le doy una sonrisa y le digo

—falta poco, será mejor que te levante. —dio un pequeño quejido y tallándose los ojos.

—Dipper mira. —Mabel señalaba la ventana con alegría, mire por la ventana del tren y podía ver la nueva ciudad en donde viviremos —como decía que se llamaba. —decía Mabel.

—enserio no lo recuerdas, es Gravity Fall.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, Mabel empezó a dar de brincos diciendo que era hora de salir. agarre el equipaje de Mabel y el mío sacándolo del tren, esperaba afuera de las estación con el equipaje buscando un auto que no llevara, cuando logre detener un taxi le pedí que me llevara a la orilla del bosque. Me ayudo el conductor a poner el equipaje atrás mientras que Mabel estaba adentro del auto diciendo me que diera prisa. me dio risa por pensar que ellas ayer no era tan feliz. Creo que tome la mejor decisión por venir aquí. cuando terminamos de subir las cosa nos dirigimos a la cabaña de nuestro tío, cuando llegamos a la cabaña. El conductor nos ayudó a llevar el equipaje, le parque junto con una buena propina por ayuda a traer el equipaje, toque la puerta esperando que abriera nuestro tío. Escuche a mi tío diciendo.

—quien es. —pregunto Stan con fuerza

—somos nosotros Dipper y yo, Mabel. —contestando Mabel.

—niños. —contestaba Stan. Abrió la puerta dejando verlo. Lo único que ha cambiado en estos años que no lo hemos visto es que ahora utiliza tirantes y solo lleva un pantalón con una camisa en la frontera de café y blanco.

—niños, cuanto tiempo. —lo decía con burla robando las palabras a Stan.

—por fin eres un adulto. —lo decía Stan riendo, y salió del lumbral de la puerta para ayudarnos a llevar nuestro equipaje, Mabel fue la primera en entrar dejándonos a Stan y a mí con el equipaje. Stan se acercó a mi oído y susurrando me decía

—ahora, que vas hacer. —le respondió con el mismo volumen

—por eso vine, para trabajar para los noroeste. —Stan dio un suspiro y contesto

—deja ver qué puedo hacer, pero estas seguro. —hablaba con una voz triste.

—no tengo otra elección. —de pues de que termine de hablar con Stan, lleve las maletas a la habitación de Mabel y a mi nueva habitación.

Stan se quedó quieto en su pensamiento mientras que yo me iba hacia el ático para dejar las maletas de Mabel.

—Dipper. —decía Mabel abrazándome.

—hola, Mabel. —contestaba feliz, si dejar caer las maletas. En ese momento me reía pero en mi mente pensaba en lo que me obligaría hacer los noroestes para aceptarme como de su familia.

El día transcurrió normalmente como hace tantos años, Mabel obligaba a bailar a todos en la cabaña, unas horas después llego Soos y entro con alegría

—niños, cuando llegaron. —Mabel se dirijio a Soos y le dio una abrazo, mientras que Soos levantaba a Mabel del piso. Soos bajaba a Mabel y preguntándome. —cuanto tiempo se quedarán.

por qué tuviste que preguntar eso —no lo sé... Tal vez unas 2 meses —lo decía con incomodidad y rascándome la nuca.

Las horas pasaron, hablando con Soos con Mabel. Me mostraba feliz pero en mi mente solo pensaba si podré vivir así desde ahora. A las 11 de la mañana Mabel subió a su habitación y yo me dirigió a mi cuarto nuevo, cuando estaba acostado solo me quede mirando el techo esperando a que Stan me llamara, para presentarme a los noroeste.

—Dipper. —escuchaba la voz de Stan hablándome, creo que me quede dormí, mis ojos me pesan. Sabía que tenía que haber dormido en el tren como Mabel. —Niño despierta, tu querías esto recuerda. —abría los ojos y mirando a Stan con ropa diferente de lugar de su camisa desgastada tenía un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra con las iniciales N y W.

Me levante de la cama, utilizando de contrapeso pis piernas para poderme sentarme en el borde de la cama y ponerme de pie. Cuando me pare y estire toda mi ropa, Stan empezó a camina hacia la puerta de mi habitación, lo seguía por todo el camino y subiendo a su auto del año, en el auto Stan no decía nada solo mantenía sus ojos en el camino y respiraba un poco agitado, después de unos 20 minutos veía a la distancia una mansión dándome a entender que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **Bien una nueva historia si se alguno pregunta que si es la historia que hablaba la respuesta es que no esta historia invente viendo la imagen de portada.**


	2. La familia

Veía a Stan apagando el motor del auto enfrente de la mansión y saliendo del auto sin decirme nada, después de que él salió abrí mi puerta del auto, y siguiéndolo. De momento salieron unas personas vestida de traje, el primero era de tamaño de Stan pero llevaba un sombrero que no me dejaba mirar cómo era su rostro y el segundo era la persona. esto es genial es el idiota de Robbie el no llevaba sombrero solo tenía un traje formal. pero con el mismo estilo de pelo que a tenido.

Stan desabotonó el saco de su traje y abriéndolo, mostrando dos armas 9mm sujetas por sus fundas que rodeaban el pecho creo que también lo rodea por la espalda.

— Tendrás que dejarlas —Robbie de decía Stan —y tú —me decía señalándome —!date la vuelta y levántate la camisa¡.

— Bien —decía con un tono que era obvio que no estaba feliz por recibir órdenes de el. Solo abrí los botones del saco y mostrándole que no tenía nada.

— calmado niño, que tienes que respetar a tu mayores—Melo decía mientras yo me daba la vuelta y bajaba mi ropa.

—Bien, entren —decía esa figura el otro hombre.

Stan y yo cruzamos la puerta de la mansión. Al entrar veía una mansión echa de madera, en la separación de habitaciones se encontraba plantas y para alumbrar utilizaba lámparas de aceite. A mi lado estaba dos mayordomos, Stan dejó sus armas a un de los mayordomo que nos recibió y diciendo Stan al mayordomo

—más te vale que no le hagas nada a mis armas

Y el segundo mayordomo nos guió al comedor, donde se encontraba Preston noroeste comiendo un corte new York, con corte de mariposa alado vegetales a babor y un vaso con que creo que es ron

—Mi querido bon Preston —Stan camino en frente de mi —he venido yo y mi sobrino a pedirle que lo deje entrar a nuestra familia.

Preston solo termino de masticar el pedazo de carne que estaba comiendo y después solo se limpió la boca y diciendo a Stan

—por qué tengo que aceptar a otro Pines, que garantía tengo de que él no hará lo que tu hermano—hablaba mientras el caminaba hacia nosotros.

—Yo no tengo ningún hermano —lo veía con una mueca de enojo, no sé si a él o así a su hermano.

—aún así como sé que será leal a la familia —Preston lo decía rascándose la barbilla.

—don Preston, yo le...

—¡cállate¡ —grito lo suficiente mente fuerte para que saltara del susto —y déjame pensar. —Preston se rasco la barbilla por uno segundos. —Stan, sal de aquí quiero hablar con él, a solas.

—Pero… —Stan se detuvo y siguió con voz apagada —está bien —Stan, salió con un paso apagado y solo escuche el sonido de la puerta.

Preston se dirigió hacia mí con paso tranquilo, pero en ese momento me estaba muriendo del puto miedo.

—Bien niño, quieres pertenecer a mi familia —decía Preston acercándose hacia mí y con voz amenazadora.

—s-sí señor. —conteste titubeando y cuando termine de responder el solo me observaba por lo que sentí fue un largo tiempo.

—tendrás que hacer un trabajo para mí —dijo por fin

—¿Qué? —conteste sin saber acababa de pasar, y Preston volviendo a su asiento.

—lo que me escuchaste, toma asiento —decía señalando la silla a su izquierda de donde el se sentaba. Mientras el sentaba donde estaba comiendo.

El solo se sentó y luego alzo la mano dando un chasquido, entrando un mayordomo que se acercó a su lado.

—Dele lo que quiera al niño —decía antes de que el tomará un trago de su bebida.

—lo que usted me ofrezca estará bien —en ese momento no quería insultarlo, por lo cual no pude rechazar nada que me ofreciera

—tráigale un trago de ron y que sea rápido. —decía mientras el cortaba otro pedazo y sin dirigirme la mirada.

Después de que me trajera un vaso con ron y terminará de comer él volvió a llamar al mayordomo de la misma manera que antes.

—llévense el plato y que nadie nos moleste —cuando el mayordomo se fue él se levanto de la mesa yo también intente ponerme de pie pero con una voz tranquila dijo —acaso te dije que podías ponerte de pie —en ese momento volví a sentarme sin decirle nada y solo mirando mi vaso. —como dije tendrás un trabajos que hacer para mí y eso dependerá si entrara a mi familia o no —escuchaba todo lo que decía y me llenaba de felicidad incluso empecé a sonreír. —Pero tengo dos reglas. la primera no intentarás dejar a alguien la familia, ya que no lo eres y el segundo si te atrapa la policia no sabes nada de nosotros por lo cual no tendrás ayuda

—si —hablaba cortando ya que si fracasó no sólo no podré entrar sino estaré preso

—harás el trabajo con uno de nosotros él te dirá que tendrás que hace, donde y cuando —en mi mente solo esperaba solo pensaba que no fuera el idiota de Robbie. Tome un gran trago de ron. —Ya tienes tus ordenes él irá cuando tengan que hacer el trabajo, ahora sal de aquí.

Me puse de pie y salí del comedor, en ese momento tenía miedo de que me pasaría si fallo o que salga mal y termine preso

—y bien que te dijo —me hablaba Stan chasqueando sus dedos en frente de mi.

—me fue bien, solo tengo que hacer un trabajo para que sea de la familia

—bien, vamos a casa.

Mire donde me encontraba y estaba enfrente de la puerta principal, Stan solo recogió sus armas y nos dirigimos al auto. En el camino Stan solo estaba conduciendo hasta que dijo

—valla, y pensar que sería un día tranquilo

—si, yo tampoco esperaba un día así

—lo bueno que podremos ir a dormir, espero que Mabel no los despierte temprano

—seguramente ella nos despertara con una de sus canciones o de su zapatos al bailar

—al menos este día ya termino

Solo sonreí y seguí mirando la venta del auto esperando que nada saliera mal y que Mabel y yo no tengamos que regresar con nuestros padres.


	3. Dudas

Al final de la historia hay unos anuncios para que lean. Ya que son los cambio que va a ver en mi canal

 **Cuando llegamos a la cabaña con Stan, mire la cabaña, observaba que la luz de la cabaña estaba apagada.**

—piensas que Mabel, esta dormida. —hablaba Stan mientras trataba de salir del auto.

—espero que sí, si no recibiré un sermón por oler a alcohol.

Stan abrió la puerta del auto, y quedándose de pie.

—así que, vas a salir o te quedaras para evitar a tu hermana. —cuando Stan dejo de hablar me quite el cinturón de seguridad y Salí del carro.

—no, el sermón sería peor si me quedo aquí.

Al abrí la puerta del auto, seguí a Stan hacia el pórtico de la cabaña, el solo a abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Mabel. Entramos a la cabaña y Stan se acercó hacia mí.

—bien, ve a dormir, antes de que sea más tarde.

—¿Qué hora es?

—acaso importa, solo ve a dormir.

—bien, pero evita que Mabel me despierte pronto.

—aré lo mejor que pueda.

Stan se alejó dirigiéndose a su habitación. Me puse de cuclillas para desatar mis agujetas y quitarme los zapatos. Caminaba hacia donde se encuentra mi nueva habitación, veo que la puerta está cerrada. En este momento solo puedo pensar que Mabel, estaría dentro de mi habitación.

—Bueno, cuando estoy jodido estoy jodido.—ese pensamiento paso por mi mente.

Abro la puerta esperando que Mabel encienda la lámpara que se encuentra a lado de mi cama. Doy unos pasos dentro de mi habitación.

—Empiezas tu o yo —esperaba que Mabel hablara primero, pero a no escuchar nada dije —¿Mabel?

Espere por unos momentos y empecé a caminar hacia mi cama para encender la lámpara. Cuando la encendí revise toda la habitación buscando a Mabel. Cuando no la encontré decidí irme a la cama, puse mis zapato en el piso después me quite el saco poniéndolo en la silla que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación junto a un escrito. Me siento en el colchón y apago la lámpara. Me meto en las sabanas y me quedo mirando el techo solo pensando en que momento y cuál será el trabajo que tendré que hacer para los noroeste. Solo puedo pensar eso y cuando estoy a punto de dormir solo espero que el día no llegue pronto.

Abro mis ojo, creo que Stan pudo mantener a Mabel fuera de mi habitación, sacos mis pies de la sabana, mis pies tocan el piso y poniendo mis brazos apoyado a mis piernas, me quedo pensado, que tendré que hacer y si lo podré hacer bien.

—¡carajo! —estiro mis brazos hacia arriba y lo dejo caer detrás de mí.

Creo que no tengo que pensar tanto de eso, de todos modos ya no tengo la…

—¡Dipper!

Escucho la voz de Mabel fuera de la puerta y creo que se acerca, entro Mabel por la puerta y saltando hacia mí con los brazos arriba y sin intenciones de no aplastarme.

—Mabel, tranquilízate... —eso fue lo único que pude de decir ante de que Mabel me aplastara más con más fuerza con sus brazos.

—Ya era hora niño, más tiempo y Mabel rompería la puerta —veía que llegaba Stan al umbral de la puerta y solo observaba mientras que me intentaba escapar del abrazo de Mabel. —ok, déjalo Mabel —hablaba Stan con fuerza para llamar la atención de Mabel y me soltara.

—si escúchalo, Mabel… y más si quieres conservar a tu hermano gemelo. —sentí que el agarre de Mabel si eso más fuerte, estaría pidiendo ayuda a Stan en estos momento sino fuera por unos sollozo de Mabel. Después de un momentos Mabel me soltó y esquivando a Stan salió del cuarto y gritando a Stan y a mí.

—más le vale que lleguen pronto o me terminare el resto de la comida.

—párate rápido niño o Mabel se terminara la comida. — vi a Stan saliendo del cuarto, sabiendo que Mabel no estaba bromeando.

Miraba que Stan salía, me pare rápido pero sentí un mareo. Creo que es buena idea que valla a comer pero mejor voy caminando, ya que si caído Mabel empezara un interrogatorio. Me detengo y vuelo mi camisa, la vuelo y por buena suerte solo vuele a cigarro y no a alcohol.

Es extraño, no sé qué hubiera sido mejor que llorara porque olido a alcohol o por lo que dije sin darme cuenta. Solo podía pensar en eso mientras me ponía de nuevo los zapatos e iba a la cocina. Odio lamentarme tanto, dios.

—niño sal de las nube.

—pero que haces Mabel—miraba a Mabel de un lado de la mesa casi agazapada y del otro lado estaba Stan igualmente como Mabel pero en sus manos tenía un plano lleno de comida y intentando que Mabel tomara el plato.

—el tío Stan no me quiere dar los tres panque y el resto del tocino. —Mabel me hablaba sin dejar de mirar a Stan.

—sí, pero tú solo quieres comértelo solo para molestar tu hermano. —después de decir eso Mabel se movió ala derecha para atrapar a Stan.

Cuando ocurrió eso Stan salió corriendo de la cocina hacia donde estaba y dándome el plato lleno de comida. Cuando me di cuenta Mabel venia hacia mí.

—mierda, Mabel detente —di un grito mientras cerraba los ojos. Espere unos segundo esperando la tacleada de Mabel pero no sentí nada, abrí los ojos y vi la manos de Mabel separado de mi rostro solo por un centímetro.

—ok, pequeña creo que ya es suficiente ya me cuesta levantarte —decía Stan cargando a Mabel para no quitarme la comida.

—no hasta que tenga aun quesea ese tocino.

—Bueno si quieres tocino podemos cocinar a pato —cuando escuche lo que dijo Stan solo pude pensar que esto va salir mal, más para mí. Pero solo Mabel dejo de intentar de quitarme la comida y se puso de pie.

—bien, pero no toquen al señor pato.

Quería decir algo de la razón por la que es el señor pato, pero Stan se adelanto.

—por qué señor pato?

—ya no es un puerquito se merece ser llamado señor —cuando Mabel termino de hablar salió corriendo hacia su habitación y poniendo su radio.

Solo me quede quieto escuchando que Mabel cambiaba las estaciones hasta que se detuvo en un, recordaba la canción era de Marion Harris su canción era… after you've gone. Con esa canción decidí sentarme para comer.

Cuando termino la canción empezó una novela y escuchaba que Mabel subía el volumen. Stan se acercó hacia a mí y encendió un cigarro.

—hey, niño.

—que Stan.

—escucha yo no soy nadie para decirte que lo que haces está mal.

—pero…

—no hay pero, lo único que puedo decir es que espero que subas rápido.

Cuando termino Stan llego de hablar. Mabel apago el radio y bajaba de su habitación con una sonrisa.

—hey Dipper, me puedes acompañar a la ciudad es que necesito saber que tanto a cambiado desde que hermanos niños.

—está bien Mabel solo déjame terminar de comer y vamos.

Cuando Mabel planeaba subir por un sombrero escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puesta principal.

—Yo voy —decía Mabel saltando del primer escalón para abrir la puerta. —hola, señor soy Mabel, en que puedo ayudar.

—Busco a señor pines —decía una voz que no reconocía.

—si claro, tío Stan…

—no, busco a Dipper pines.

—sí, claro. Solo espera un momento.

Creo que no era el único confundido aparte de Mabel ya que Stan tenía una rostro serio y solo se mantenía sentando mientras fumaba el resto de su cigarro.

Creo que es mejor que sea mejor que vaya.

—hey, Dipper tiene…

—lose voy en camino.

Mabel se quedaba quieta, pero sé que estará vigiando.

—hola señor pines.

—dime Dipper, recuerda que somos amigos.

—que.

—tranquilo solo no quiero que escuche mi hermana.

Cuando nos alejamos de la cabaña lo suficiente para no escuchara Mabel.

—lo siento pero no sé cómo te llamas.

—Ok, mi nombre soy Gideon alegría. —En su traje sacaba una tarjeta negra con un llama en el centro color dorado —creo que tenemos un sueño en común. Será esta noche a las 10:30 nos vemos en frente del restaurante de susan.

Solo asentí la cabeza mientras que Gideon guardaba la tarjeta de nuevo en su traje. Caminaba Gideo y diciendo que tuviera un buen día.

Bastardo, si supiera que acaba de arruinar mi día con solo que viniera.

—claro.

Caminaba hacia la cabaña y Mabel abría la puerta rápido mientra me decía.

—Es un nuevo amigo, cuando lo conociste, como lo conociste, lo conociste ayer…

—mabel, tranquilisate, solo te contestare una pregunta sino nunca saldremos de la cabaña para ir al pueblo.

—para que vino.

—bueno… el me ayudara.

—ayudar a que.

—bueno a… encontrar un trabajo.

—de que de músico.

—ya te lo había dicho antes no creo que le guste las canciones que toque. Será mejor que vallas por tu sombrero para irnos.

Mabel subía rápido hacia nuestra vieja habitación compartida, cuando desapareció de mi vista desidia irme por mi saco e ir también por algo de dinero que tenía, pero cuando paraba por Stan el me dijo con voz clara para oírlo desde la cocina.

—hey Dipper, recuerda ser siempre leal a nuestra familia.

—Está bien —caminaba rápido para ir por lo que necesitaba pero aun sin saber a qué se refería Stan con lo que me dijo.

Cuando agarre mi saco Mabel me esperaba en la puerta para salir cabaña. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir Mabel le pedía las llaves de la camioneta. Stan estaba indeciso rascándose la barbilla y al final solo dijo.

—cuantos años tienen, 14.

—Stan, tenemos a 17.

—que en ese caso, tengan un permiso falso.

Miraba la identificación decía José Canseco y con una foto alado.

—no creo que engañe a nadie.

—bueno también tengo a Nadal Rafael.

—mejor me quedo con el otro.

Al tomar la identificación y el auto desidia llevar a Mabel como le prometí a al pueblo. En el pueblo cambiaron muchas durante todo el tiempo que no habíamos estado. Pasábamos ese día caminado y hablando de los recuerdos que teníamos cuando pasamos al teatro.

—hey Dipper que pasa si ya que vamos a vivir aquí que te parece si un día actuamos en un escenario imagina tu tocando la guitarra y yo en el violín.

—y los dos cantando las canciones que sabemos.

—si Dipper.

—Claro tal vez algún día, pero tenemos que volver a tener nuestro instrumento. y ya veremos cómo va con mi trabajo.

—por ciento de que se trata.

—bueno eso lo sabré después Mabel.

El resto del día y parte de la tarde estaba con Mabel hablando de que el pueblo a cambiado durante los 3 años que no habíamos estado. Cuando regresamos a la cabaña para comer con el tío Stan. Cuando llegamos a la cabaña el tío Stan seguía con la misma ropa que lo encontramos el día anterior excepto que tenía una playera blanca de manga corta, Stan había preparado el almuerzo vegetales al vapor y filete de pescado. Termino primero Mabel pero permanecía en la cocina hablando de que podíamos hacer mientras estábamos aquí. Me levante cuando termine de comer y fui a mi habitación, mientras caminaba revise el reloj del pasillo eran 9, faltaba poco para que Mabel se fuera arriba para escuchar su novela y de pues se durmiera.

Cuando Mabel estaba ya dormida eran 10. Lo sabía ya que Stan toco la puerta diciendo me que ya era tarde. Solo me levante de mi cama y me puse una corbata azul oscuro. Stan me dio las llaves de la camiones para irme rápido, cuando llegue al restaurante estaba Gideon me senté enfrente a él.

Cuando me senté miraba a Gideon era un muchacho casi de mi edad pero tenía un traje más simple que el que yo tenía, me pregunto si el también intenta entra a la familia como yo.

—y bien, que vamos hacer. —decía con una voz que el solo podía escucharlo.

 **Bien mis queridos lectores tal vez no sean tan largos como el último pero esta última parte que subir. Siempre puedo poner anuncio o proyecto. Bien primero esta será la última de las gran explosiones. Me refiero a que será la última vez que subiré escrito de cada semana.**

 **Pero al terminar esta última explosión empezare a escribiré historia más continua que será una vez a al mes y en el mejor de los caso será 2 al mes. Pero la manera de saber de qué historia se escribirá se basara en dos formas. uno es mi imaginación para seguir la historia, ya que me gusta las historia con elocuencia (o lo que sea similar para escribir). Y la segunda es la cantidad de comentario y fans.**

 **Bien como pueden ver en mi perfil en la parte de historia por escribir puse una de zootopia el detective William o el nombre original Wulflano (es un pequeña referencia a la autora de mi historia favorita en zootopia).**

 **Esta historia no se tratara de Nick o judy. Y será un nuevo caso. Es similar al caso Armin M. pero como se dieron cuenta con evento desafortunado planeo siempre un giro para que tenga su propia atmosfera a parte de la serie. Ya que al final me gustaría escribir al para que todos los disfrute pero claro con personaje originales.**

 **Pero para termina esto los escritos que se subirá en esta explosión y con una pequeña sinopsis. La subiré en eventos desafortunados y mafia noroeste donde dirá la explicaciones de las historia.**


	4. extra

Respuesta de comentarios

 **La mafia de los noroestes**

 **Guest** : muchas gracias por tu comentario y a mí también me encanta las cosas de esa época. Eso y que es una de las donde la mafia tiene más poder.

 **Eigomi** : me alegro de que te guste la historia y sobre el puntos de separación. Bueno intentare cambia ya que me ciento mas cómodo cuando esta junto, pero lo intentare.

 **Cesargerciadiaz99** : gracias por leer mi historia, y dejar por donde va mi historia. Tiene razón pero solo tendrán un romance secreto por algunos capítulos. Pero en fin no quiero dar más información de cómo la historia se desarrollara.

Gracias por recomendarme a un autor me gusto su historia, solo que suele ser muy largo para llegar a la causa y no da muchas pistas de que pudo pasar. Pero gracias por presentármelo.

 **Torii816** : gracias por el apoyo y espero que el capítulo anterior no te allá desilusionado y te allá gustado.

Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero creo que la razón de que te guste sea la atmosfera de la época con el tono oscuro de la historia.

 **P. D. Ace** : lo siento por la demora del capítulo 3 pero no sentí que tenía apoyo en la otra historia y termine con un bloque que tardo mucho. Pero lo bueno es que medio tiempo para reflexionar para escribir otras historia con un tono de misterio y oscuro. Ya que mis autores favoritos es Edgar Alan Poe, mi director de cine Stanley Kubrick y de los comic es Alan Moore.

 **TaTaRo** : bueno yo creo que el primer capítulo no tiene tan buena atmosfera. Pero espero que los últimos capitulo haya cumplido con tu expectativas.

 **Clover Kagamine** : espero que estés leyendo esto para saber que las historia que escrito suele retorcerse pero me alegro que te des cuenta desde el primer capítulo ya que mostré a Gedeón como un amigo. Y su trasformación creo que a las de uno le gustara (me refiero para que la historia crezca mas) y eso para cuando termine la temporada.

 **Evento desafortunado**

 **maria** : Espero que no haya roto tu imagen de esta historia. Pero lo hice para que la historia realmente se tratara de pacifica, Stanford y los noroeste. Pero tranquila volverá para el raromagedon ya que está en la rueda de Bill

 **P. D. Ace** : me alegro que te guste esta historia por el apoyo de las otras historia y espero que sigas las demás historia que escribiré.

Espero que sigas la historia de la vida de Diana pines. Tal vez no tenga el tono oscuro de lo que he escrito pero esta historia es más como una crítica a la sociedad.

Y espero que haya mejorado con mi ortografía y mi redacción.

 **Cherry Express** : siempre e tomado en cuenta cuando he fallado e intento mejorar.

 **DogeIsPerfect** : mealgro que le alla encantado mi historia para pensar de esa manera.

 **Mafer franco** : seguiré hasta que termine la historia

 **Elisa20da** : si yo también soy un amante del dipcifica. Y también del pinecest pero escribo esta historia para aplicar del misterio de los noroeste. Que me hubiera gustado ver como Disney utilizaba el misterio de pacífica y por qué le borraron los recuerdos al padre de pacífica.

 **Luty Malfoy** : espero que ella mejorado mi historia con los diez capitulo. Ya que creo que no te imaginas como va a terminar la historia.

 **Jhosep** : espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y en mi futuros proyecto

 **marc** : espero que sigasmi historia hasta el final

 **El llanto en la oscuridad**

 **PFaller17 :** hice esta historia lo hice pensando en que pasaría si Dipper gano contra el fantasma y si pacifica tuviera un dudas de que lo que hacía era bueno. Pero no quería que pacifica hablar ella sola eso si me parecía un poco más loco. Y para que no tuviera la certeza si fue un fantasma o su imaginación.

 **Marc** : me alegro de que lo hallas disfrutado la historia

 **P. D. Ace** : siempre es un gusto leer que hallas disfrutado la historia que escribir.

Para todos mis lectores les doy las gracias por seguirme y ser muy paciente para leer otra historia. Y por leer este escrito para saber qué historia quieren leer más seguidos.

Espero sus comentarios ya que me encanta leer los comentarios de todos. Y que nunca se preocupen si tardo mucho, ya que no pienso dejar de escribir hasta que termine todo lo que tengo planeado.

Bien comencemos con esto.

Bien como había dicho al final del capítulo 3 de la familia este es un capitulo para que mis lectores sepan que subiré en esta explosión, sino saben que está parando le recomiendo que vallan al último capítulo 3 de la mafia noroeste donde esta lo que va a pasar y como se decidirá subir las historia. Bueno comencemos con la sinopsis.

* * *

 **Gravity falls**

 **Juego entre dimensiones** : En una dimensión Bill quiere divertirse después de haber ganado contra los pines

 **La vida de Diana pines** : De lugar de nacer un niño y una niña, nació Mabel pines y diana pines. Ambos gemelos tiene gusto opuesto. Pero siempre se apoyan entre sí.

 **Pesadilla en Gravity Fall** : Bill quiere jugar con todos las personas de Gravity Fall, haciendo que tengan una pesadilla y haciendo soñar sus mayores sueños

 **How to train your dragon**

 **Sangre de dragón** : Una historia de 3 capitulo hablando de la vida de un dragón

 **Superando a estoico** : Todo ver intentara superar la muerte de estoico y el nuevo cargo de hipo. Pero todo el pueblo intenta superar la perdida de estoico.

 **Temporada de invierno** : Hipo y Valka termina atrapado en una tormenta en una tormenta de nieve, en un lugar extraño solo con sus dragones heridos.

 **Adiós a amigo** : (Bueno prefiero dejarlo a su imaginación con solo este título. Pero es recomendable que lea todo ya que está conectado con su propio universo)

 **The last of us**

 **Recuerdo de la civilización** : Diferente historia de personaje y en diferente tiempo

 **The over the garden wall**

 **Ahora que soy** : Wirt acepto el trato de la bestia pensado que salvaría a su hermano. Ahora él se convertirá en el portador de la linterna.

 **Hora de aventura**

 **La guerra contra Agarok** : Una historia de todos los reinos de ooo contra Agarok. También distintos one shot hablando antes de la historia, presente de algunas historias y algunos capítulos de futuro de ooo.

 **Zootopia**

 **Detective William o Wulflano** : En zootopia hay un caso de animales, tanto presa y depredadores. Hasta que un jaguar de las nieve le paga para encontrar el culpable.

* * *

Para todas la gente que espera la nueva temporada de eventos desafortunado será pronto. No más d semanas


	5. Noche

**Bueno gente esté en el último episodio y el inicio de la nueva etapa de Dipper. Bueno es el capítulo más larga que he escrito, hasta ahora. Pero en fin les deseo a todo mis lectores que tenga o tuvieron buenas vacaciones. No olviden en dejar comentario para saber qué historia sea la siguiente que suba, ya sea una ya publicada o lo que está en mi muro. Hasta la próxima.**

* * *

—Bien, nuestro amigo en común nos pidió que esperemos que llegue un auto Larchmont y ahí nos dirán que hacer. —miraba que levantaba su mano izquierda pidiendo servicio.

—Entonces eres de la familia-

—¡oh, gracias buena señora!—levantaba su taza y acercándola a la mesera, cuando termino de llenar la taza de Guideo la mesera me miro y solo le acerque mi taza. Cuando ella se fue, el me hablo en tono molesto. —No hables tan alto. —miraba a Gideo meneando su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

—cuanto tiempo tardara el larchmont en llegar. —levantaba mi taza y tomaba el café.

—no sé, solo me pidieron que te diera el mensaje y esperáramos el auto. —el bajaba su café y miraba la ventana. —oye, la chica que me abrió la puerta, que es de ti. En que está pensando este loco le volteó la mirada a él y Gideo solo volteo la vista a su taza.

—oye, ya llego el auto. —veo una luz que se detiene delante del restaurante.

—No creo- —volteaba la mirada a la ventana y se detuvo de hablar. —tienes razón, solo déjame pedir la cuenta.

Solo alzo su brazo pidiendo la cuenta. Escuche una voz que enseguida lo traería, en un momento la mesera trajo la cuenta. Me puse de pie para pagar mi parte después de eso Guideo dio su parte.

Al salir del restaurante vimos al larchmont estacionado en el otro lado de la calle. Cuando llegamos yo fui el primero en tocar la ventana, el sujeto que estaba sentado era el padre de Wendy. El solo nos miró y después se dignó a hablarnos.

—son ustedes.

—Sí, él es Dipper pines y yo Guideo alegría. —hablo Guideo con normalidad.

Yo no decía nada, pero en unos momento Dan solo quito los seguros de la puerta. Entre primero yo y después Guideo. Encendió el auto y empezó a moverse.

—bien niños, quiero dejarle algo en claro. Yo odio a los nuevos, por lo cual me alegro que hagan este trabajo de lugar de que otra persona lo haga. Lo único malo es que no tendré la oportunidad de romperle la cabeza a ninguno de ustedes si me hacen enojar. Sabía que era un maldito, pero esto lo supera pero basta de malas noticia, ustedes dos tendrán que entrar a una oficina de un abogado y robarle todo el dinero que tenga junto con un documento, en especial el caso de ojo rojo.

—Que tiene ese documento de importante. —Guideo habló de pronto.

—¡Eso no te importa, solo asegúrense de no leerlo! —Dan hablo con fuerza haciendo saber que sí preguntaríamos más nos iría muy mal.

Que idiota es, lo bueno que Stan me dijo que nunca cuestione la razones de los jefes

—bueno, continuó y no me interrumpan más. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es robar el dinero y llevarse el documento, todo lo que necesitara para abrir la caja está en esta bolsa. —decía moviendo la cabeza al asiento de enfrente. —Si la policía aparece quemen el documento antes de que los atrapen, si no lo hace les prometo que les irá muy mal. Si no tiene problema saldrán de la oficina y caminara tres cuadras arriba y una a la izquierda. En ese lugar me encontrarán, si los veo que la policía lo sigue, ustedes mismos se las arreglarán para llegar a la mansión sea de cualquier modo. —cuando Dan termino se estacionó una calle donde no había luces seguido de entrar a un callejón.

—Cuál de todos los edificios hay que entrar y como se llama la oficina. —hable en voz baja esperando que Guideo solo escuchara.

—es el edificio de cuatro pisos el que se encuentra en la esquina, la oficina está en el tercer piso el tercero de la derecha. —hablo Dan con furia y mirándome.

—está bien no es mi culpa si se te olvido por inepto —alzó mis brazos en forma que no quería hacerlo enojar más.

—bien que esperan bájense. ¡Ya! —cuando Dan grito lo último los dos salimos de inmediato pero Guideo regresó por la bolsa de enfrente.

Cuando salió con la bolsa y cerró la puerta Dan solo encendió el auto y aceleró hasta que lo perdí de vista. Me hacer qué a Guideo y abrí la bolsa de tela de gran tamaño. Adentro de la bolsa solo abría un estuche con ganzúas, dos revolver con balas suelta en la bolsa y una linterna. la sacamos los revolver y metimos las balas en las armas. Espero no tener que disparar al final solo sobraron 5 balas después de llenar las armas. Guideo se quedó con las balas sobrantes y la linterna mientras que yo me quede con las ganzúas. Salimos del callejón mirando a la esquina, viendo el edificio de cuatro pisos y con el faro de luz roto.

Caminamos lo más rápido que podíamos sin hacer ruido, cuando llegamos abrí el pequeño estuche de piel sacando una ganzúa y un tensor. Cuando lo metí el tensor y la ganzúa, meneaba de un lado a otro, estaba meneando la ganzúa para abrirlo y escuchamos voces junto con un motor de caro.

—Dipper apresúrate. —me palmeaba la espalda haciendo saber que venía hacia aquí.

Solo meneaba la ganzúa de un lado a otro esperando que llegar a brío la puerta. Escuche el ruido de un arma atrás de mí. Espero que Guideo no piense en disparar o los iremos a la mierda antes de que empecemos el sonido del motor y la voces se acercan y escuche como Guideo amartillando su arma.

—Listo —abro la puerta y jalando a Guideo adentro poniéndolo en la pared, y sacando todo en la cerradura y cerrando la puerta viendo las luces del carro atravesando la puerta con la parte de abajo y por el vidrio grueso. —Estás bien —lo digo mientras sujeto el estuche en mi pecho y viendo a Guideo.

—hijo de puta, casi presiono el gatillo. —se ponía de Pie y caminando hacia mi

—claro, ya que situ disparas apropósito no llamarías la atención dé nadie.

—solo vamos antes de que pase algo más. —se pone de pie con un rostro enojado

Caminaba todo el camino hacia las escaleras sin decirme nada hasta que llegamos a la oficina que había dicho Dan.

—Hey, Dipper tu turno. —movía su cabeza hacia la puerta que decía Dan

—si, solo asegúrate de no disparar. —hable con molestia

El no dijo nada. Entonces saque la misma ganzúa junto con el tensor. Movía de un lado a otro esperando que se abriera, volteo a ver a Guideo y se ve más relajado. creo que está más tranquilo

—sabes tal vez no tengamos policía ahora pero te puedes dar prisa.

Seguí intentando abrir la puerta después de que termino de hablar Guideo. Cundo lo movía de un lado derecho, cuando escuche el sonido del seguro muevo el tensor de lado derecho.

—Listo vamos —después de eso Guideo me empujo entrado primero.

Cuando entro quitó todo de la rendija de la puerta y entro, cuando entro veo una habitación con pisos de maderas y solo para adórnalo había una silla y en medio solo había un escritorio. Detrás del escritorio estaba otra puerta con Guideo enfrente, y alzando su pierna. Espero que no haga nada

—maldita puerta. —dio una patada a la puerta haciendo abrir con un estruendoso ruido.

—¡hey por qué hiciste eso!

—tardabas mucho en abrirlo además y porque te molesta, no hay nadie cerca para escuchar.

Solo doy un quejido y decido no desperdiciar tiempo. Empecé a caminar a la siguiente habitación, entre y veo la habitación con 6 archiveros, delante de mí una ventana y un escritorio. Y de lado opuesto de los archiveros se encuentra una caja fuerte de gran tamaño. Por qué carajo tiene una caja fuerte a la vista

—yo voy por el documento —camino sin esperar una respuesta

—no, yo voy-

—dices que yo tardo mucho, de seguro tardaras menos que yo. —lo digo interrumpiéndolo y decía lo último con un tono de burla.

Solo Guideo dejo de discutir y se dirigió a la caja, mientras que yo abría los archiveros uno y uno revisado los documentos buscando el archivo ojo rojo. Revise casi todos los archivos y solo me encontraba casos de accidentes automovilísticos, pelea de propiedades, algunos casos de divorcios, unos caso de homicidios que no me dieron ganas de leer y unos de los últimos era el caso cuervo, que parecía una historia que me gusta leer y escuchar en el radio.

—Ya terminaste —decía Guideo hablando de pronto

—no. —miraba a guideo enojado y con la caja aun cerrada

—entonces por qué lees ese archivo

—solo me pareció interesante, parece una historia.

—deja eso y sigue buscando.

Dejo el folder del caso donde lo encontré y seguí buscando. Al terminar de revisar no se encontraba el documento que nos dijo Dan.

—Listo — volteo la cabeza y miro a Guideo moviendo la puerta de la caja y empezando a llenar la bolsa que teníamos con todo lo que tenía.

—no ves el documento que buscamos

—que, no lo has encontrado. Revisa de nuevo aquí solo hay dinero

—si revise todos los documentos que están, pero solo encuentro casos que no nos importa

Donde puede estar el archivo camino hacia el escritorio viendo que todo los cajones se puede abrir excepto el ultimo de lado izquierdo.

—Hey, Guideo ayúdame con esto

—¿por que?

—Pienso que el documento está adentro del cajón. —abro mi saco y revisando donde esta las ganzúa —así que necesito que ilumines- —escucho tres disparos con haces de luz

—Listo —veo a Guideo con su arma des fundada y sacando humo

—hijo de puta que acabas de hacer

—nos ahorró tiempo

—y que pasa si se daño el archivo

—lo quería en sus mano o destruido, solo revisa y vámonos

Abro el cajo viendo un libro grueso que recibió balas

Saco el libro viendo unos folders de color blanco. Cuando lo saco reviso que se encontrar archivo con nombre del ojo cerrado y estrella. Miro más en el cajón no encuentro nada. no debe haber más, no puedo fallar solo permanezco la mirada en los papeles que tengo repitiendo esas palabras en mi mente

—hey, Dipper estas bien —cuando termino eso me toco el hombro pero solo tire el libro junto con los con los documento al suelo

—crees que esto bien, no sé dónde está el documento sin eso no podre ayudar a… —veo en el suelo viendo el libro que cayó sobre las hojas y saliendo del libro un folder color rojo. Salto el escritorio y camino a donde está el libro, lo levanto y muevo las hojas buscando el folder. Lo encuentro en las primeras hojas del libro veo que dos bala lo atravesó un poco, la primera bala atravesó el lado derecho justo donde esa escrito el nombre del caso y la segunda bala a solo dos centímetro de lado izquierdo de la primera bala. Abro el documento leyendo el título y unos renglones.

—Vámonos de aquí —salgo de la habitación y espero a Guideo que tarda unos minutos viendo que sale con los demás documento del piso y la bolsa medio lleno de dinero.

—Que espera — salió corriendo hacia las escaleras hasta la puerta.

Cuando salimos empezamos a caminar de lado donde nos bajamos, de pronto salió una patrulla sonando su sirena y alumbrarnos haciendo que terminar confuso

—alto, dense la vuelta— escuchaba una vos y después un jalón.

Solo empecé a correr donde me jalaron que era donde estaba el callejón. Veo a Guideo corriendo delante de mí. Seguido del ruido del motor y las luces alumbrando el camino al salir del callejón Guideo me jala y señalando la otra calle. Veo otro callejo, pero con una valla de madera y más pequeño. Sigo corriendo junto a Guideo, abrimos el costal y metemos los folder y lo aventamos atravesando de la valla de 1.50 m. después salta Guideo sujetándose mientras yo le ayudaba a subir. Escucho el motor cerca. Lo empujó de Guideo y salo para sujetándome de la barda y levantando mi cuero Para pasar del otro lado pero siento el agarre del policía, intento aguantar el peso pero me jalaba hacia él levantó mi otra pierna Dan, dándole una patada a la mano queme sujetaba haciendo que callera del otro lado sobre mi hombro.

—levántate tenemos que escondernos —después de eso escucho un ruido de madera junto con el jalar de Guideo y agarrando la bolsa llena de todo lo que recogimos esa noche.

Salimos corriendo hasta salir del auto y entra en otro callejón a 2 cuadras al izquierda.

—Dipper. —hablo Guideo de pronto y con una exhalación pesada.

—que pasa. —hablo con la misma dificultar que Guideon

—será mejor que tiremos las armas.

—por qué. —lo volteo a mirar con sorpresa.

—la condena de robar el más corta que robar a mano armada. —respondía relajando su respiración

—pero no robamos con el arma.

—tuno. —me doy cuenta de lo que tenía miedo. —Dipper creo que es mejor que las tiremos en el contenedor que escondemos más cerca, verás cuando rompí la ventana era el despacho de un abogado.

—si me lo imaginaba. gracias por ayudarme a tranquilisarme

—sí, pero es de power while, es un abogado que trabaja en los casos que nadie quiere tomar, siempre logra ganar todos sus que solo este alardeando de ese tipo

—bien... Dame tu arma voy a tirarlo en el contenedor, tú quédate y cuida la bolsa. —me pongo de pie y me dirijo a un contenedor de basura que se encuentra cerca de la salida del callejón. Al levantar la tapa del bote tiro las pistolas y lo cierro, cuando iba a caminar con Guideo siento que alguien me sujeta el brazo y me lo dobla poniéndomelo en la espalda y tirándome al suelo.

—Pero que- —escucho un ruido de tras de mí seguido de me agarra mi otra mano poniéndomela junto a la otra y escuchando el mismo ruido, intentó mover mis manos pero lo no puedo moverlo creo que me esposaron

—Ponte de pie —me jala de las esposa y me pones de pie

—Por qué me llevan —solo me empuja y me lleva al auto tirándome como un costal

—hey Ed, revisa el bote —cuando lo escuche decir eso intente levantarme, pero no tardaron mucho, cuando me puse de pie ellos ya estaba en los asientos de adelante.

En el auto no había una reja que nos separara, y ellos solo encendieron el motor y salieron del callejón. Solo aceleraron y me llevaron a otro callejón pero alejado donde de dónde comencé esta noche, apagaron el motor y bajaron del auto tirándome en frente del auto, no podía ver su rostro y el único que hablaba era el que mando por las arma en la basura, su voz es realmente grave.

—cada vez son más jóvenes, o no lo piensas

Me ponía de rodilla y sólo miraba su gabardina y después solo sentí una patada a mi estómago haciendo que terminara boca arriba. Solo se acercó y me pregunto con fuerza.

—piensas que no se en que trabajas. —me levanto sujetándome de mi ropa poniendo de sabrá lo que hice

—Solo estaba en un lugar equivocado- —solo me dio un golpe en la cara y sin soltarme

—Solo dime, que te mandaron hacer —me levanto y me arrojó a la pared haciéndome caer. —Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, niño —me intento levantar pero cuneando me pongo de rodilla solo recibo una patada en la espalda volviéndome al suelo. Escucho un ruido familiar. Acaso está cargando su arma

—qué clase de policía son. —me volteo y veo su arma en martillada.

—cállate. —medio otra patada haciendo que terminara en el suelo. —última oportunidad, niño. Me agarro del cuello de la camisa y sintiendo el cañón en mi nuca. o dios, no puedo terminar así. Mabel lo siento

En ese momento solo podía escuchar mi corazón latir, sentía el aire frío y al final solo escucho un "crack"

—ja ja ja... —me di la vuelta y solo vi que dirigía su cacha de su arma hacia mi.

Veo todo oscuro y siento un gran dolor de cabeza, levantó mi mano izquierda y me sobo la sien. Estaba esposado, que paso abro los ojos y veo que estoy en el callejón, me pongo de pie y me tambaleo mientras camino a la salida. Veo al cielo y noto que apenas está amaneciendo. Tengo quedarme prisa, tengo que llegar a la mansión de cualquier forma

Salgo corriendo viendo que todos en el pueblo aún no han despertado, veo que estoy casi en las afueras del pueblo. Cerca del bosque pero la mansión se encuentra atravesando parte del pueblo y unos 4 km de bosque de bosque para llegar a la mansión. Corro viendo que una patrulla va adonde es la oficina de Power. Solo corro más rápido esperando que no me note. Lo único que me alumbra mi camino es las luces de Lacalle junto con el inicio del amanecer, empiezo a salir del pueblo y dirigirme al bosque, cada paso que doy en la tierra se resbala y es difícil ver las piedras.

—Puta madre —tropiezo con una piedra y me hace rodar hasta terminar en un tronco de pino.

Solo me para sin sentir mis piernas, solo ciento un gran dolor y junto con mi vista casi opaca, camino hacia donde apenas puedo distinguir la gran mansión. Camino tabaleando me y solo viendo el camino lleno de árboles. Trató de caminar llego a la puerta principal pero llegan Dan saliendo de la puerta, solo me sujeta por el hombro y me levanta como su fuera un tronco.

—tranquilo, todo salió bien. —apenas podía escuchar lo que decía y después solo sentí un gran sueño.

Me despierto dentro de una cama echa de madera pero pulida, con un acabado brillante. Salgo de las sabanas viendo que lo único que me falta son mis zapatos, y teniendo algunos moretones junto con mi dolor de espalda. Salgo de la habitación y miro el pequeño pasillo echo de madera igual que todo en la casa. Creo que no estoy en la mansión solo camino hasta llegar a las escaleras y veo a Dan.

—ya te levantaste, ven toma asiento. —obedezco sin decir nada, y olvidándome de mis zapatos.

—D..Dan, por qué me trajiste aquí. —miro que el está cocinando unos pedazos de carde res.

—pensé que preguntaría si pasaste y eres ya de la familia. diablos, es cierto —tranquilo, te contaré todo y también de por qué estás también ahí y no en la mansión. —Dan puso un pedazo de carne en un plato y me lo entregó.

—cómo sabías que tenía hambre. —recibo unos cubiertos y empiezo a comer.

—tener un día difícil siempre habré el apetito. —solo se sienta en un lugar enfrente de mi y Dando un suspiro. —bien comenzare por partes, cuando Preston recibió tu petición para entrar con nosotros, el ya tenía pensado que trabajó dejarte. Tenías que ir a la oficina de power, que es un abogado que nos da problema.

—pero, por qué no intentaron resolverlo de otra forma, ya sabes un poco de. —deje el tenedor y estire el dedo índice y él pulga, dejando los otros dedos cerrado y apuntándome la sien.

—hubiera funcionado pero como bisté tenía nuestro caso y no sabíamos quién y cómo nos culparía, por lo cual tuvimos que simular que fue un robo.

—entonces Guideo llego lo que pensé que eran policía era solo gente de Preston

—tranquilo déjame explicarte. Bueno cono necesito que pareciera un robo y no tener vínculo con nadie que hiciera el trabajo para que fuera fácil desecharlo si salía mal. Pero Preston odia mucho a tu tío Ford por dejar a la familia te puso esta tarea junto con otra prueba para saber si eras de fiar. Por lo cual mandaron a una persona para que te diera una pálida y te sacara algo de información, claro si lo hubieras echó no serias de la familia entonces su hubiera hablado, me matarían.

—y Guideo . —decido preguntarle por el olvidando mi otra pregunta

—bueno él entregó el caso que pedí junto con el dinero a donde yo estaba, después de eso deje a Guideo en su casa y lleve todo a Preston. Sabe fue raro como saliste del bosque, pensamos muchos que eras un zombi. Qué bueno que no olía como uno de ellos o si no te hubiera lanzado un hacha.

—no tenías que decirme eso. Por qué desperté en tu casa.

—bien como soy una gran amigo de tus dos tíos y estabas malherido por no sé qué carajo te pasó. Intenté llevarte a dentro pero Preston se negó, por lo cual te traje a mi casa.

—bueno creo que eso es todo. Tus zapatos están debajo de la cama donde estabas. Por cierto no le digas a nadie que me preocupe por ti, solo lo hice como un favor a un amigo.

Me pongo de pie y voy caminando a donde estaba durmiendo. Al entrar en la habitación saco mis zapatos debajo de la cama y poniéndomelo.

Creo que al final Wendy tenías razones para hacer lo que hiso

Salgo de la de la casa de Dan con una sonrisa y caminando hacia el pueblo, camino en el pueblo junto con un dolor en mi espalda.

Al caminar por el pueblo buscaba como llegar a casa, miraba toda la calle y recordé que pasaba ase tiempo un tranvía. Espero que aun pase veo el tranvía acercándose decido en ir hasta donde se encuentra y subo sin esperar que se detuviera al subir le pago con el poco dinero que me quedaba de esa noche, me siento en el único asiento vacío que se encontraba de lado izquierdo en la mitad del tranvía. Como desearía tener algo que hacer en este momento

—hay que ir al salón llama —hablaba una señora que se encontraba de lado izquierdo. tal vez a Mabel le guste ese lugar

—pero lo intentamos la semana pasada, recuerda —hablo otra voz, igual mente mujer incluso en el mismo lado

—lose, pero siempre tiene grandes espectáculo —respondía la primera mujer intentando convencer a su amiga

—como el joven valentino —hablo sonando con tono burlón genial ya se arruino el lugar que llevaría a Mabel

—es un sueño, tocando su guitarra.

—sabes quién es el dueño, tal vez me pueda ayudar a entrar más rápido. —lo decía con un tono de picardía.

—mala suerte amiga, hasta donde es una mujer la dueña.

—oh, es nuestra parada

justo cuando me estaba emocionando más

El tranvía volvió a acelerar pasaba por una calle abajo donde robamos y subiendo un par de persona hablando de lo que paso, agacho mi cabeza y mirando afuera. Y los dos hombre se sentaron enfrente de mi

—power parece que está muy enojado, bueno más de lo normal. pensé que le dispararía a todos los policía. —hablaba en tono serio y después con un tono de burla.

—sabes que se robaron o solo para molestar a los demás. —hablaba burlándose de power.

—no, está vez tiene una excusa. Le robaron casi 5 mil dólares —esta vez lo dijo como sino importara.

—pensé que ganaba más, ya veo por qué se molestó. —su compañero lo decía con sorpresa y tocándose la frente.

—si, pero mi amigo en la policía dice que molestaba también por otra cosa

—y eso que sería —hablo con interés

—no sé, pero dice power que fueron lo de la estrella, ojo cerrado o los noroeste. Ya casi es mi bajada

me pongo de pie saliendo del tranvía, veo que me falta una parte de la ciudad junto con el camino de bosque para llegar.

Veo la cabaña cerca, espero que Mabel no me dé un regaño por como vengo. Camino hasta estar en frente de la puerta principal. Levanto mi mano para tocar, después del segundo toque salió mi hermana con un rostro molesto.

—Sabes a qué hora son- —Mabel se calló y me agarro mi rostro viendo toda lo que pasé ayer. —que te pasó. —hablaba Mabel con tristeza y viendo unas lágrimas. odio verla sufrí cuando estoy lastimado

—tranquila Mabel solo fue un pequeño accidente en mi trabajo. —parecía tranquilizarse pero aun así estaba aún llorando. —pero adivina con ese trabajo podemos quedarnos a vivir aquí.

—Enserio —Mabel paro de llorar y sonriéndome junto con un abrazo. Que mal para mí que no sabe de mi espalda —solo prométeme algo. —me quedo mirándola con una mirada algo divertida.

—qué cosa, Mabel. —sonreía evitando que se diera cuenta de mi espalda.

—prométeme que no volverás lastimado de tu trabajo.

—o vamos, Mabel- —me detuve y mire que hablaba enserio, por lo cual solo le di una sonrisa. —te lo prometo. Seguramente me odiaras después

—bien vamos a bailar un rato. —me jalaba adentro Mabel y encendiendo el radio.

—o no, tío Stan ayuda.


	6. llama

Al llegar a la cabaña, Mabel me sentó en la mesa de la cocina, haciéndome esperar mientras que buscaba el botiquín y poniéndome lo en las partes que tenía algunas cortadas y unos pequeños moretones que sabía que no me curaría pero si decía algo de seguro me callaría con esa mirada de reproche.

— Entonces que trabajo tienes. — Decía Mabel mientras limpiaba la herida que tenía arriba de mi ceja derecha.

— Bueno... Soy bar tender en un salón de baile. Por qué dije eso, mejor hubiera dicho que era boxeador. {Aunch} —Ten más cuidado, Mabel.

— No me culpes, si tú tienes la culpa por llegar así. — Miraba su rostro que volvía a ponerse triste. dios, como odio cuando ella está así. Me pregunto si será buena idea, si quiere salir a ese lugar que escuche en el trolebús... como se llamaba.

— Dipper.

— Que, lo siento Mabel no estaba escuchando.

— Te dije como te hiciste esto. — Me miraba a los ojos de forma amenazadora y yo solo me quede quieto y empecé a pensar.

— Fue cuando estaba bajando... Unas cajas de licor, la caja era demasiado pesada termine cayéndome y rompiendo algunos vasos de vidrio que llevaba.

— Debes de tener más cuidado, Dip. Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto.

Lo bueno que los oficiales me golpearon más fuerte en el cuerpo que en el rostro, o sino Mabel nunca me dejaría salir otra vez, no sí que ella me acompañe.

— Hey, Dip. Vas a trabajar hoy.

— No lose, ya que el trabajo es de medio tiempo pero me puede llamar a cualquier hora para tomar el turno de quién falto.

— Entonces no te puedo pedir que salgamos una noche a divertirnos.

— Hey a donde, bueno escuche en el radio que muchos lugares han cambiado. Y han puesto salones de baile me gustaría ir a uno.

— Si pero sería mejor que vallamos después de que se me baje esto. —Señalaba algunas cortada y un moretón, me levantaba y me dirigía a mi cuarto.

— Dipper, espera. — Me daba la vuelta y viendo a Mabel. Se acercaba y me pegaba una bandita el mi mejilla derecha.

— Me voy a la cama. — Sin decir nada más me dirigía a donde estaba mi nuevo cuarto, al entrar a la habitación encontré a Stan sentado en mi cama mientras fumaba un cigarro que estaba a punto de terminarse. Cierro la puerta y empiezo hablar bajo — Stan pasa algo malo.

— No, solo quería ver te qué tan mal estabas y preguntarte cómo te hiciste eso, y quiero saber quiénes fueron en realidad.

— No se simplemente solo me golpearon sin que pudiera ver su rostro. otra mentira, espera Stan lo sabía. — Ya sabías que me iba a pasar. — Hablaba algo incómodo y esperando que digiera que no.

— Si, sabía que daría una paliza. — hablaba inseguro de saber las respuesta.

— Si, digamos que, Preston. No solo a ti te quería poner a prueba.

— Hey, tío Stan. Que le paso a Wendy cuando nos fuimos.

— Ella está bien, mejor descasa un poco. Te ves peor que yo en una de mis resacas.

— Si está bien nos vemos después.

Después de que dije eso, Stan cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto. Caminaba a mi cama solo me quitaba los zapatos que ya me molestaba y dándole un masaje a mis pies. Ahora que lo pienso me pregunto quién más estaba metido de esto. El rudo Dan ya sabía que pasaría y mi tío. Pero Gideon sabía de eso.

Me dejo caer en mi cama para poder dormir en paz, ya después podré pensar en que tengo que hacer.

Abro mis ojos y veo la luz color naranja que pasa por mi ventana. Ya es demasiado tarde me levanto de la cama y empiezo a ponerme los zapatos junto con el saco que deje en la silla.

Salgo de mi cuarto y empiezo a caminar a la cocina donde veo una luz, al llegar a la cocina veo como Mabel y Stan estaba preparando la comida.

— Hola Stan, Mabel. — Me saludaba Mabel saliendo de la cocina mientras entraba a la cocina y dándome un abrazo Mabel.

— ya era hora

Me decía Mabel con una cara molesta haciendo un puchero como si fuera aun una niña pequeña, al pensar el verano que estuvimos aquí cuando fuimos pequeños me hacía sentir tan vivo y feliz. Solo me siento en la mesa viendo que todo estaba preparado y Stan me sirve lo que tiene en el sartén.

— Hey Dipper por que estas muy sonriente hoy. — Me habla de momento Mabel haciendo que me diera cuenta que tenía una sonrisa de seguro desde que pensé eso.

— No es nada, solo me siento mejor ahora. — Solo digo eso y empiezo a comer.

Me quedo sentado mientras sigo escuchando la plática de Mabel y Stan, de un salón que le gustaría ir. Como es obvio están le dice que no la dejara salir. No si no sale con migo para que la cuide.

Ella se quedaba sin decir nada más que decir y termina lo poco que aún tenía en su plato. Y se iba a la sala a jugar con pato. Cuando ya era hora de dormir Mabel subió a su habitación mientras que yo y Stan caminábamos a donde era mi cuarto. Al llegar a la habitación Stan cerró la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido y empezó a hablar con un tono serio.

— Cuando te fuiste a dormir los noroeste hablaron a la cabaña. Me contaron todo lo que paso. — Hablaba Stan mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

— Y bien? te llamaron para que hiciéramos otro trabajo.

— No, al menos no hasta mañana. Mientras descansa, nunca es bueno que nuestros trabajadores tengan alguna marca.

Después de eso Stan abría la puerta y salía de mi cuarto. Solo me quede en mi cuarto pensando en que podía hacer hasta que volviera sentir sueño, de momento recordé que cuando movía mis cosas a mi nuevo cuarto también baje algo que me gustaba. Me dirigía al armario y sacando el estuche de mi guitarra. Empezaba a afinarla, solo practicaba las escala una y otra vez hasta que empecé a sentirme cansado, ponía mi guitarra apoyándose entre la pared y la cabecera de mi cama.

Después de cambiarme de ropa e ir por un bocadillo de las 2 de la mañana de fui a dormí más tranquilo.

Cuando empezó a amanecer me desperté de buen humor, que se me quito de momento por sentir los moretones en mi cuerpo. Di un respiro profundo poniendo me de pie y preparándome para comer.

Abro un pequeño armario y sacando una camisa blanca simple. Y poniéndome un pantalón de color café oscuro. Salía con una sonrisa y viendo que las heridas que tenía apenas se notaba. Creo que el alcohol que me puso Mabel era mágico salgo rápido de mi habitación, ya que llego un aroma de pan francés. Seguro está cocinando Stan

Al entrar a la cocina me llevo una sorpresa, ya que sentado en la mesa estaba el rudo Dan vestido con ropa de leñador pero utilizando unos botines de lugar de botas, pero apenas se notaba que eran para ropa formal

— Miran, aquí está el niño. — Hablaba Dan sonriendo.

— Hola, Dan. — Saludo con una sonrisa y sentándome enfrente de él.

Después de eso me quede sentado sin decir nada, mientras que Dan y Stan hablaba de una historia en un bar que termino en una pelea. Hablaba que Stan estaba bebiendo junto con Dan e hizo enojar aun conductor de camión, lo que empezó como un empujón después se convirtió en una pelea en que el camionero arrojara a Stan fuera del bar. Pero regreso paran seguir la pelea dándole un gancho derecho en su mandíbula, haciendo que terminara el segundo round en un solo golpe. Después de noqueando, termino de topar su cerveza, pagándole lo que debía y saliendo riéndose con Dan.

Cuando terminaba su anécdota Mabel llego a la cocina viendo a Dan y saludándole con un gesto de sorpresa.

— Hola, Dan. que haces…

— Solo vine a ver a mi amigo, pero vamos toma asiento. Stan a terminado de cocinar el desayuno.

Mabel solo tomo asiento a mi lado dejando el asiento de enfrente de la estufa vacío para Stan. Le servía una copa de fruta junto con un omelet

— Y bueno… desde… cuando se llevaron muy bien. — Hablaba Mabel alargando algunas vocales asiendo se notar algo incomoda.

— Fueron en un invierno después del año que estuvieron aquí. — Dan hablaba con una felicidad, — O no es cierto — Le daba un golpe al brazo de Stan, haciendo que se frotara donde lo golpeo. Parecía como un gesto entre hermanos… es extraño, porque nadie ha mencionado a Ford, excepto Preston.

Seguía Dan y Stan hablando de su aventura algunas de bares otras de sus trabajos falsos. Decía Stan que tenía a nuevo integrante en el gimnasio que no sabía esquivar los golpes. de seguro es historia seria cuando el entrenaba. Dan hablaba de algunas historia cuando el rea realmente un leñador.

— Hey Dan cuando Wendy saldrá de la correccional de Salem. — Decía Mabel como si fuera algo normal.

— Ella saldrá, pasado mañana. —Contestaba Dan a Mabel.

— Es genial, ya quería verla desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Cuando la recoja le diré que venga a verlos. — Después de eso Mabel siguió comiendo mientras que Stan y Dan hablaba de sus vidas, o supuestas vidas mientas que yo me quedaba callado sin saber que podía decir.

Después de comer Dan se despidió y dijo que lo vería más tarde, cuando se fue. Mabel me llevo a la sala y limpiándome de nuevo las heridas, que ya estaba casi curadas. Excepto los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo. Mientras me curaba solo un pensamiento pasaba por mi cabeza que como había pasado el tiempo para que Wendy saliera, y preguntándome si siguiera siento la misma chica que conozco.

— Dipper

— Lo siento, ya terminaste.

— Si, pero también quería preguntarte que si querías ir al salón que escuche. De todos modos ya casi estas curado y podríamos salir con Wendy. si no te llaman de tu trabajo.

— Mab… — Con solo decir apenas su nombre ella empezó a verme con un rostro de súplica. Tal vez no sea una mala idea. — Creo que es buena idea. —Me sobaba la nuca involuntariamente y me detuve cuando vi que Mabel salía de la cocina con una sonrisa y brincando de alegría. Espero que no me llamen para nada los noroestes.

Cuando Mabel le dijo a Stan que saldría a un salón de baile cuando Wendy llegara. Claro Stan intento decir que no saldría sin mí, pero ella simplemente me jalo de la camisa blanca que tenía y llevándome con Stan, acercando mi cara a Stan y señalando que no tenía ya casi ninguna herida ni costra.

— Está bien pequeña. Solo no regresen tan tarde, — Me sorprendió de momento que se rindiera tan fácil, ya que sabía que podía engañarla o negociar que saliera otro día diferente. al final cavo nunca se le quito lo estafador.

Salía Mabel buscando a pato en su cuarto y después poniendo el radio que tenía a un ruido muy alto. Pero Stan no decía nada, simplemente le dijo que cerrara la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta simplemente me toco el hombro señalando mi cuarto. Camine sin decir nada más hasta que llego a mi cuarto dejando la puerta casi abierta.

— Que pasa tío. —Habla con curiosidad, ya que quería saber la razón.

— Tengo que preguntarte algo niño, tu hermana que fue lo que te echo.

— No sé, simplemente llegó con un pequeño botiquín y me decía algo que decía que era alcohol.

— Olía como alcohol y madera. — Decía están interesado y marcando los ultimo.

— Sí, que era realmente.

— Solo un experimento de mi hermano lo utilizábamos para sanar heridas.

— Tío, que pasó con Ford. — Hablaba a Stan con incomodidad y viendo que se sorprendía por la pregunta. — Sé que pasó algo malo pero no-

— Lo se Dipper. — Dejaba de hablar de momento y pensando por un momento. — Escucha, mi hermano traicionó a la familia. No se bien que le pasó solo se que intentó matar a alguien.

— Todo comenzó un año después que estuvieron aquí, al saber que ustedes dos no llegaría a Gravity Falls, así que tuvimos más tiempo libre. Solo pasábamos el tiempo en la cabaña esperando que pasara algo; un encargo o simplemente una idea que hacer ese día.

Pero al final nos mantuvimos en una rutina, practicaba Box mientras que el solo leía sus libros, ocasional mente salíamos a pesca o a un bar. Era aburrido, lose pero me gusta que no tuviera que temer a nada. Eso cambio en una noche de verano, hacia tanto calor que solo andaba por la cabaña con mi pantalón. Empezaba a caminar a la cocina por una cerveza, cuando regresaba a mi cuarto escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta. Yo solo veía como mi hermano corría en la cabaña sin decir me nada, solo agarraba todo lo que era suyo algunas armas modificadas, unos guantes que utilizábamos para trabajar y unos planos que decía que serviría para la familia para el futuro. Cuando le agarre por los hombros y le sacudí para que me dijera algo, el solo me respondió diciéndome (si llega alguien, dile que entre a la fuerza y te irse esto) después de eso medio un golpe haciendo que me desmayara, solo podía escuchar los pasos junto con el ruido que levantaba barias cosas. Al poco tiempo me desperté y a mi lado encontré a un hombre de Preston sentado en una silla. El solo me pregunto dónde estaba mi hermano y… y yo…

— Pasa algo. — Stan empiezo hablar titubeando mientras hablaba, veía que el no podía terminar su oración.

— Si. Si, estoy bien, solo es que no recuerdo que le conteste.

— No importa Stan, creo que es demasiado tarde.

— Si creo que tienes razón niño. Mejor nos vamos a dormir.

— Cuando se iba Stan de mi cuarto decidí irme a la cama. Solo pensaba en que hizo Ford y por qué Stan no recuerda lo que le dijo, estuve casando tantos misterio en el verano. Pero aún me falta por descubrir más misterios, creo que es una buena idea llevar a Mabel a donde quiere ir, en verdad necesito un descanso

— Abro mis ojos viendo hacia el techo y miro a Mabel enfrente de mi con una sonrisa y cargando una cubeta de agua.

— Oh no. Me arrojaba la cubeta en la cara y salía corriendo de mi habitación, la persigo hasta la cocina, tocaba mis pies descalzos el suelo sintiendo el frió, intento alcanzarla para que valiera la pena haber sentido el frió suelo pero escapo llegando con Stan.

— Wow, wow. Que le pasa. Mabel cuando dije que despertara rápido a tu hermano no me refería a esto.

— Hahaha, en tu cara Mabel.

— Y tu niño te debería levantarte más temprano o quieres que sea costumbre que te pase eso.

— Pero yo- — Intente contestarle pero cuando vi la mirada de Stan decidí mejor callarme, aunque seguía con una amenaza a Mabel. — Esta bien, me voy a cambiar, no coman sin mí.

Corría lo más rápido que podía a mi cuarto buscando algo que ponerme. Sacaba un pantalón café oscuro junto con una camisa color blanco, me miraba en mi espejo viendo que aun tenía el cabello aun mojado. Abro mi cajón y busco un peine haciendo todo mi pelo hacia atrás. Al final me pongo mis zapatos negros y llego a la cocina viendo a Mabel que empezaba a estirarse para agarrar mi plato y grito lo más fuerte que podía.

— ¡Mabel, no te lo lleves! — Se detenía mi hermana de momento y mirándome a mí y a mi comida, y volvía a lo que estaba haciendo. — ¡No te lo lleves! — Dejaba de verme y continuaba.

— Ya para Mabel. Déjalo comer. — Hablaba Stan que se encontraba sentado enfrente de Mabel.

— Está bien. — Dejaba de intentar agarrar mi plato y se sentaba tomando el té que tenía.

Le daba las gracias a Stan, antes de que comenzara a comer, comía tranquilo mientas hablábamos del último verano que estuvimos aquí, Mabel también hablaba con nosotros mientras tomaba un té de manzana.

— Hey, recuerda la vez que fuimos a pescar. — Hablaba Stan tomando un vaso de agua.

— Si el día fue muy aburrido. — Hablaba Mabel y poniendo su mandíbula en la mesa mientras lo decía.

— Creo que lo más interesante fue pescar esa trucha Goliat. — Hablaba con orgullo de mi hazaña.

— Solo por escapar tres veces de ti y te hizo caer al agua. No lo convierte en una trucha Goliat. — Hablaba Stan quitándome mi orgullo.

— Si la comimos los tres y terminamos satisfechos. — Respondía el insulto de Stan.

— A mí me gusto esa tarde y más las cena. — Hablaba Mabel interesada más en la conversación. — Aún recuerdo ese espagueti blanco, el pan de ajo y ese delicioso guachinango. — Hablaba con emoción y de momento cambiado su rostro a uno de desagrado. — Lo único que me molesto fue la sardina que comimos.

Cuando Stan escucho a Mabel empezaba a reírse descaradamente y golpeando la mesa con la mano abierta. Quien es más hijo de puta, Mabel o Stan

— Bueno. — Se levantaba de su silla y poniéndose de pie pero encorvándose. — Ya se está haciendo tarde. Será mejor empezó a limpiar la cocina. Chico ayúdeme con sus platos.

Me levantaba y Mabel llevando los platos con Stan, Mabel intentaba ayudar a Stan pero él se negaba cada vez que ella pedía, lo único que pudimos hacer era hablar con él mientras terminaba. es raro, antes fingiría que le duele la cadera. Creo que le hace feliz que estemos viviendo de nuevo en la cabaña

Pasamos el resto del día en la cabaña. Escuchando el radio Mabel seguía haciendo un suéter para Stan. Escuchábamos como en el radio daba la noticia del robo de dinero de la oficina de un funcionario de gobierno, y que el único detalle que tiene la policía solo es que es una de las 3 grandes grupos criminales. Que eran (los telepata, La estrella noroeste o el ojo sangrante).

Mabel solo dejo de tejer y empezó a menear las perillas de un lugar a otro buscando captar una estación de música.

— Eso me recuerda que hablaron de tu trabajo, decía que como destruiste parte de su inventario en tu primer día, te tendrá observado y que te tomaran unos días para que te veas presentable.

— Ves Dipper y ya casi estás listo para que podamos salir. — Se ponía de pie y salía corriendo a su cuarto si decir nada más.

— Calabaza donde vas. — Hablaba Stan lo más fuerte que podía.

— Si saldremos mañana tengo que ver que ponerme y ver que necesito para mañana. — Respondía Mabel con la misma fuerza que Stan.

— Déjala Stan ella sabe bien lo que hace... — Escuchaba como Mabel movía barias cosas y de momento ya no la puedia escuchar. — Hey Stan, Wendy volverá a tomar su antiguo trabajo.

— Si, ella a querido volver desde que la arrestaron. Escucha, sé que te preocupa Wendy pero en verdad ella es una chica dura. Puede hacer lo que sea. Tal vez tenga razón, al final él ha estado haciendo esto por varios años.

— ¡Dipper! — Gritaba Mabel a la mitad de las escaleras.

— Que pasa Mabel. — Hablaba exaltando.

— Necesito que me lleves al centro por algo

— ¡Mabel! Casi me saca el corazón — Volteo la mirada a Stan y veo que tenía el arma desfondada. Al menos aún no está en martillada el arma.

Bajaba Mabel y jalándome del sofá, haciendo que me pusiera de pie. Solo miraba Stan como Mabel tenía más fuerza que yo y riéndose de mí mientras ella prácticamente me sacaba a jalones y empujones. Lo único que pude escuchar a Mabel decir a Stan fue "regresamos en un par de horas".

Ya en la calle simplemente me llevaba de una tienda a otra, aunque casi siempre salía sin ninguna bolsa en las manos, y cuando salía traía una bolsa pequeña. Al estar en la cabaña Mabel solo se fue a su cuarto. Que estará planeando.

Al regresar a la cabaña y saber que tenía casi todo la tarde libre decidí ir a curar las pequeñas heridas que tenía. Cuando encontré el botiquín lo llene al baño y empecé a ponerle el mismo líquido que Mabel me ponía. Al terminar aguarde todo en el botiquín y quedándome quieto en el espejo, cuando me miraba al espejo solo pude pensar en algo que pasaba en mi mente pero apena me daba cuenta. en serio el soy yo, cuánto tiempo a pasado pasó mi mano por mi mejilla y dándome cuenta que en verdad ya Mabel y yo no los parecemos tanto como antes, tocó mi frente sintiendo mi marca de nacimiento subo más mi mano tocando una cicatriz que se encuentra en mi cabello, apena se puede ver por el pelo, pero aún lo puedo sentir cuando la toco con mis dedos.

Dejó de estar en mis pensamientos y salgo del baño, al dejar el botiquín debajo de mi cama voy a la cocina viendo a Stan preparando la cena.

— Hey, Dipper llegaste a tiempo. Ven ayúdame con esto.

Empecé a ayudarle a están para preparar la comida, al final fue una comida normal. Mabel bajo y comía lo más rápido que podía y regresando a su habitación. enserio se está esforzando. El día siguiente me desperté antes que Mabel, comía con Stan mientras esperábamos a Mabel. Cuando bajo, parecía algo cansada. Cuando Mabel termino de comer salió de la cocina, y dijo que dormiría un poco.

— Enserio, Mabel quiere salir aun. — Hablaba Stan con un pedazo de hot cake en su tenedor y comiéndoselo.

— Sabe que le gusta las fiesta. y ya tiene casi 3 año sin salir.

— Chico, puede salir a cortar algo de leña mientras. — Se levantaba de la mesa. — Voy al pueblo por unas cosas.

Cuando intentaba decirle algo a Stan, ya no estaba y solo escuche el ruido del carro. Al final decidí solo cambiarme la camiseta a una playera blanca. Pase casi dos horas cortando leña, pero solo corte apenas 7 troncos. enserio estoy fuera de forma. Cuando llego Stan a la cabaña estaba saliendo de la ducha. Cuando me vio levantaba su mano y señalándome con su dedo y empezando reírse de mí.

— Jajaja. He visto a muertos de hambres con más carne que tú.

— Sí, sí. Como si fuera la primera vez que escuche eso —caminaba a mi cuarto y empezando a vestirme.

Al entrar a mi cuarto escuchaba unos pasos que venía de arriba, me imagino que son de Mabel. Empiezo a vestirme como ayer con la única diferencia que el pantalón era negro. Abría la puerta buscando a Mabel o a Stan. Al caminar los encuentro en la sala principal. Mabel estaba sentado en el sofá mientras que Stan estaba bebiendo una soda. Mientras Mabel se encontraba vestida con su ropa de ayer.

— Pensé que estarías con su vestido.

— Claro, y arruinar la sorpresa.

— Por qué no tomas un baño calabaza, ya que tu hermano acaba de salir.

Al escuchar Mabel salto del sofá corriendo hacia su cuarto y bajando con una toalla y su ropa.

— Creo, que es un sí.

Mientras Mabel se bañaba Stan empezaba a cocinar la comida antes que los fuéramos. Mientras que yo me reglaba lo más que podía, limpiando los zapatos y buscando un traje limpio. Al final encontré uno de color gris carbón. Me colocaba el pantalón y junto con la playera de la mañana. Me peinaba levantando mi fleco y colocándolo de mi lado derecho, haciendo que se notara mi marca de nacimiento. No puedo creer que me avergonzaba que alguien viera mi marca de nacimiento

Cuando salí a comer, Stan me había dicho que Mabel comió muy rápido y subió a arreglarse. Mientras comía Stan con migo me entregaba las llaves del auto junto con un par de billetes de 50.

— No lleguen tan tarde, ni tan temprano.

Se ponía de pie, cuando seguía caminando escuchaba los pasos de Mabel por todo su cuarto, cuando dejó de hacer ruido ya estaba abajo, y detrás de mí.

— ¡Ya estoy lista! — Lo gritaba asustándome y haciendo que están solo la mirara con calma.

— Si, claro.

Me jalaba de la mesa haciendo que me pusiera de pie, cuando pude mantener el equilibrio, Mabel solo hablaba con una sonrisa.

— Y bien que te párese.

Al fijarme ella tenía un vestido rosado de lentejuelas que tenía descubierto la parte de sus brazos y llegando debajo de las rodillas, tenía el cabello recogido hacia tras sostenido con un adorno que parecía que era cristal y como broche era una estrella. Seguro es plástico Como calzado tenía unos tacones de 3 centímetros que igual que su vestido parecía que tenía brillo y del mismo color de su vestido.

— Eso explica por qué tenía sueño. te ves bien hermosa. — Decía a Mabel.

— Sí, verdad. Bueno ya vámonos quiero bailar. —Daba algunos salto y despidiéndose de Stan.

Mientras conducía, Mabel solo hablaba de que el lugar era maravilloso de que muchas personas le gustaba ese lugar. Al pasar cerca del centro del pueblo podía ver que caminaba muchas personas y llenos de negocios y anunciós en verdad era muy diferente a comparación de las oficinas donde entre

— Ahora quiera de ese lado. — Decía Mabel señalando a mi lado izquierdo. — Bien, ahora sigue derecho... gira a la derecha, y detente del edificio grande.

Al detenernos se veía un edificio de 4 pisos con mucha iluminación y con un letrero iluminado. Coco bongo, que sitio tan raro bajaba del carro Mabel sin decir nada pero esperando que saliera. Al salir del asiento Mabel caminaba a donde estaba y llevándome de la mano.

— Vamos, Dip.

Me jalaba muy fuerte pero intentaba decirle que había una fila, pero no me escuchaba ya que cuando intentaba decir algo ella me jalaba. Cuando llegamos al frente de la puerta un hombre corpulento nos detuvo.

— Disculpe pero no puede pasar.

— Por qué no.

No dijo nada y simplemente señalaba la gran fila que Mabel había ignorado. Haciendo que terminara con una cara de asombro y de vergüenza. Sin decir nada caminaba al final de la fila mientras la seguía. Decidí no decir nada por el bien de su orgullo y por mi bien.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo la fila avanzaba lentamente, y Mabel no decía nada todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando. Nos quedamos en la fila hasta que escuchamos al hombre de la puerta decir.

— No entra nadie más.

Y cerrando la puerta, haciendo que todas las personas y en especial Mabel haciendo que se quejara. La seguía por todo el camino. mejor solo dejo que se relaje

La seguía los más cerca que podía, pasa vamos por el centro del pueblo y caminando por otras calles. Hasta que se detuvo en otro edificio como el coco bongo.

— Llama. — Leía en voz alta el letrero del club.

— Se ve que es bueno, verdad. — Mabel volvía a hablar con felicidad.

— Creo que tienes razón, Mabel. — Al teñir mi oración Mabel volvía a caminar al principio de la fila mientras yo solo la seguía.

Seguía a Mabel cuando empezó a caminar. Mientras la seguía buscaba en mi bolsillo el dinero que me dio Stan. Al estar enfrente de la puerta miraba que esta el rudo Dan.

— Chicos pines, que hacen aquí.

— Rudo Dan, no sabía que trabajabas… Bueno, aquí. — Hablaba con asombro de verlo aquí.

— No hay muchos trabajos Dipper, se toma lo que se puede. — Respondía están con normalidad.

— Y crees que podremos, bueno no sé, entrar —hablaba Mabel

Dan de momento cambio su gesto de pseudo amistoso. A uno más familiar.

— Me puede mostrar su identificación.

Le daba la identificación falsa que Stan me había dado, cuando se la di a Dan simplemente la vio la identificación y a mí. Aún recuerda cuantos años tengo

— Pasen. — Se hacía a un lado y dejándonos pasar. Cuando entró Mabel Dan se acercó y me dijo en un susurro. — La siguiente vez, no elijas un nombre tan malo.

— He, si lo haré.

Seguía caminando mirando que Mabel aún me esperaba cerca de la puerta. Cuando estaba a su lado me llevaba adentro haciendo que notará que club llama, tiene más la apariencia de un teatro de lugar de un club.

Tenía columna en todos lados pintado de dorado y la pared de un color rojo carmesí, el único lugar que no tenía columna era donde estaba el escenario de 15 metros de largo por 10 metros de ancho y una altura de 1.5 metro. Y aún quedaba espacio suficiente para que toda las persona pudiera bailar. Al lado derecho se encontraba la barra de bebidas, que también tenía un gran tamaño.

— Es… es.

— Es asombroso, verdad. — Mabel Decía lo que trataba de decir.

Solo asentía ya que aún estaba asombrado de que algo tan lujoso se encuentre en un pueblo. El resto del tiempo pasaba bailando con Mabel mientras la orquesta que estaba seguía tocando, hasta que decidieron detenerse para que tomara un descanso todos del grupo. Nos acercamos a donde pudimos encontrar un lugar algo cómodo, Mabel solo sonreía por volver a ser ella misma.

— En verdad necesitaba ya salir o no, Mabel.

— No me culpes, Dipper. No soy un ratón de biblioteca como tú.

— Por favor. Ya sabes que no soy así.

Solo nos reíamos hasta que sentí una mano que toco mi hombro, al darme la vuelta me encuentro con Gideon.

— Hola, mi amigo Dipper. — Estiraba su mano para saludarme, cuando lo salude me daba un abrazo. — Te importa si hablamos un momento.

— Te importaría que no fuera tan lejos, no quiero dejar a Mabel sola.

— O si, claro. Alguien tan bella siempre tiene alguien que la cuide.

Caminábamos unos pasos lejos de Mabel hablando de todo lo que dijo Preston del encargo.

— Escucha, nos pidió que fuéramos a su mansión mañana en la noche, a las 10:35. Asegúrate de ser puntual.

— Gideon sabes si ya somos de la familia.

— Para ser sincero, no sé si aún estamos aprueba.

— Gracias por esperar, ahora sigamos con la música. —Hablaba una persona de la horquesta y empezando a tocar.

Cuando comenzaron algunas personas volvieron a la pista de baile.

— Creo que te tengo que volver con mi hermana, nos vemos después Gideon.

Cuando llegue con Mabel ella estaba feliz de verme y llevándome a volver a bailar, cuando Mabel se había cansado. Quiso que fuéramos a la barra para algo que tomar. Al llegar Mabel pedía un refresco mientras que yo solo pedí agua. El encargado se quedó viéndonos y trayendo lo que habíamos pedido. Cuando estamos tomando nuestras bebidas Mabel miraba a un lado.

— Dipper, regresare en un momento. — Se ponía de pie y salía corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Que mosca le pico.

Solo me quede sentando escuchando la banda hasta que veo alguien se sienta a mi lado. Al voltear la mirada veo una chica de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules.

— Deme un Pitt cola, y asegúrese que no tenga semilla. — Lo decía en voz fuerte y autoritaria. Volteaba la mirada y mirándome con despreció. — Tienes algo que decirme.

— No, no nada. — Volteaba la cabeza para evitar que Mabel se imaginara otra cosa y volviendo a tomar mi bebida.

— Nada? Se supone que un hombrees valiente. De seguro ni tienes edad para entrar a este lugar. — No volteaba la mirada pero presentía que tenía una mirada arrogante.

— Lo siento pero no tengo por qué enseñarte nada, hasta donde puedo ver tu luces de mi edad. — Volteaba la cabeza, viendo que el bar tender le daba su Pitt cola a la rubia.

— Si yo quiero te puedo sacar de aquí, tu…

— Bien, tu ganas — Sacaba la identificación falsa y enseñándole.

— Señorita Pacifica. — Llegaba un hombre de traje blanco y con miedo.

— Que quieres. — Miraba al hombre que la llamo, con molestia. — Espero que sea importante o serás despedido.

— La siguiente banda no a llegado. — Cuando escucho simplemente se levantaba y mirándome con enojo.

— Te salvaste Canseco.

Camina lo más rápido que podía seguido por el hombre que le hablo. Creo que en verdad tuve suerte, pacifica debe de ser la propietaria de este club

— Dipper, eres tú.

Recuerdo esa voz volteaba la mirada encontrándome con Wendy. Veo que tiene un vestido rojo, muy similar al de Mabel pero el de Wendy cubría sus hombros y era de un color rojo.

— Wendy, eres tú.

Me sentía feliz de volverla a verla pero esa alegría paso de momento cuando me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— Mierda, Wendy por que fue eso. — Se sentaba en el lugar donde estaba Pacifica y pedía un trago. — Y bien, no piensas decir me nada.

No decía nada Wendy ni dirigiendo la mirada. Solo se escuchaba un hombre que presentaba a un dúo llamado "ONCE" y empezaron a tocar "Say it to me now".

— Pensé que nunca te unirías a los noroeste. — Decía Wendy con tristeza.

— Ya se lo que dije… — Hablaba con molestia y volteaba la mirada a Wendy y viendo que se encontraba molesta. Hablaba de forma más calmada y con tristeza. —Simplemente ya no soportamos vivir más con nuestro padre.

— Esa fue la razón por qué decidiste unirte — Seguía hablando Wendy con molestia pero dejando de tener esa mirada.

— Y no sé porque me uní, creo que fuel por mi…

— Por tu hermana.

— Si. — Me siento triste al pensar la razón.

Wendy empieza a reírse y me quedo viéndola con una mirada de sorpresa, seguía sin para asta que pudo detenerse. Y volviendo a ser la misma chica que conocía.

— Pero en verdad ya te has vuelto más valiente. — Wendy lo decía con una sonrisa.

— Que, por qué dices eso. — Preguntaba realmente interesado por la respuesta.

— Bueno, no muchos le hablaría como si nada a la hija de los noroeste. — Empezaba a tomar su martini.

En ese momento estaba tomando lo último de mi agua y cuando escuche lo que dijo Wendy me hizo que me tosiera; ya que me estaba ahogando por el agua.

— Ya volvió, quien es... — Pensé de momento con quien está hablando. —pacifica, no es la dueña de este lugar.

— Bueno si, pero también es la hija de los noroeste. muchos se alejaría de ella por su temperamento…

Deje de escuchar lo que decía Wendy ya que tenía miedo en ese momento, y solo pensaba en que estaba jodido, más de lo que pensaba.

— Hey, Dipper. — Chasqueaba Wendy los dedos enfrente de mi haciendo que le volviera a ponerle atención — Tranquilo no te hará nada por un tiempo, si ella se fue molesta y tú sigues aquí significa que tenía problemas más importantes que un niño pequeño.

— Gracias por animarme, eso creo. Fue un insulto

— Bueno creo que tengo que irme, mi padre no sabe qué bien aquí a divertirme. — Se acercaba y dándome un abrazó. — Cuídate, no mueras. — Lo decía susurrándome en el oído con tristeza.

— Adiós, Wendy.

Solo la miro hasta que las personas la cubren de mi vista, dejó escapar un suspiro haciéndome sentir nostálgico.

— Te divertiste mucho, Dipper. — Escuchaba a Mabel detrás de mi.

— Mabel, cuanto viste.

— No mucho, solo que hablabas con Wendy.

— Por siento donde te metiste.

— Solo fui al baño.

— Creo que es hora de irnos. Ya se está haciendo noche.

Mabel solo asentía la cabeza mientras tenia una gran sonrisa, pagaba las dos bebidas que habíamos tomado junto con la de Wendy; ya que el cantinero me vio hablando con ella y no había pagado cuando se fue. nota mental, Wendy me debe una bebida. Al salir del club y ver la puerta, el rudo Dan ya no estaba cuidando la puerta y se encontraba el mismo sujeto que no dejaba ver su rostro, que cuidaba la puerta de los noroeste. Decido olvidarme de eso y buscar el auto.

— Mabel recuerda dónde estacionamos el auto.

— Que. — Miraba el rostro de Mabel viendo que entraba en pánico, al saber lo que había dicho. — Oh, no, no, no.

— Tranquilízate, buscaremos la manera. — Después de que Mabel se calmara empezamos a caminar al centro del pueblo para orientarnos mejor.

Al llegar al centro del pueblo aún seguía la estatua del fundador del pueblo, pero de lugar de ser una simple estatua estaba rodeado de un parque aunque enfrente aún estaba la iglesia pero con la diferencia que era más grande. Es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambiarán del todo

— Creo que es de este lado. — Me jalaba Mabel llevando por las calles que ella creía que eran las correctas.

Al poco tiempo Mabel cambiaba de dirección, aunque volvíamos de nuevo al centro encontramos en coco bongo junto con el auto. es bueno que no le pasó nada

— Ves, ya llegamos. — Lo decía Mabel entrando al auto.

Decidí no decir nada y entrar. Al llegar en la cabaña, Mabel entro primero buscando a Stan. Buscaba por todas partes pero no logro encontrarlo, al final de un rato Mabel decidió rendirse e ir a dormir. Mientras que yo me quedaba en el sofá esperando a Stan.

Solo leía un pequeño libro que encontré, mientras leía empecé a escuchar la madera que rechinaba, intente ignorarlo pero al pasar el tiempo escuchaba otro ruido que venía del cuarto de Mabel. Empecé a caminar al desván, mientras subía empecé a escuchar unos quejidos, al abrir la puerta Mabel seguía dormida pero se movía demasiado y quejándose, solo fui con Mabel haciendo que despertara.

— Mabel, Mabel. — La sacudía para despertarla.

Cuando Mabel abrió los ojos empezó a llorar cuando me vio. Me daba un abrazo mientras seguía llorando, lo único que podía hacer era devolverle el abrazo y esperar que se calmara.

— Estas mejor, hermanita.

— Si, gracia Dip

— Quieres hablar de eso. — Mabel volteaba la mirada al suelo.

— Te lo diré, pero quédate con migo. — Volvía a costarse en su cama y moviéndose, haciendo un espacien para que me pudiera acostar con ella.

Decidí no decir nada y acostarme a su lado, al acostarme enésima de las cobijas Mabel me abrazaba por la espacio y acercándose más a mi.

— Me dirás que soñaste. — Le pregunto a Mabel sin dejarla de consolar, después de que dañará de llorar empezó a respirar con más calma.

— Soñé que estábamos en la cabaña y estaba comiendo con Stan, cuando te buscaba con la mirada te veía intentando comer con tu mano izquierda… intentabas comer, pero no podías, al darme cuenta no tenías tu brazo derecho. En ese momento ya tenía miedo… pero te había preguntado que te había pasado y tú solo respondiste que nuestro padre te lo había hecho y yo... yo… —ponía mi mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo.

— Está bien, Mabel. No tienes que decírmelo.

— Dipper… te puedes quedar con migo por un rato.

— … Está bien… pero solo un rato.

Me quedaba con ella mientras se quedaba dormida. Empiezo a cerrar mis ojos, al moverme mis pies. Intentó salir del abrazo del Mabel cuando quedo dormida, pero cada vez que me movía Mabel me a acercaba más a ella. Solo intentó no quedarme dormido pero al final no pude soportar el cansancio.

* * *

 **Pista del siguiente capitulo; ojo por ojo.**


End file.
